


Saudade

by Savageandwise



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry, death anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: My yearly poem for John's death anniversary
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Saudade

You are not here.

You're a voice on the radio,

Double-tracked, intimate as a long lost lover, crackling with nostalgia for something that hasn't happened yet.

Only a face in a photograph

Frozen in black and white, 

shadow and light,

A caricature of a face.

Ten letters: shapes on paper,

Two clusters of strange hieroglyphics that no longer mean what they used to:

You. With all your imperfections and humanity,  
Bones and skin, veins and dreams.

You're a tower of light breaking through the atmosphere

A promise of peace with your name burned into it like a brand.

I miss the parts of you I could never have known,

Born too late and across an ocean,  
moments before you extinguished like a starved flame.

A candle burns for you in my mind that cannot die,

Not by wind, nor rain nor time. 

An invisible vigil for the man not the myth.


End file.
